Caskett's Batman and Beckett Halloween Story
by vjlee
Summary: At Castle's Halloween party, he's costumed as Batman and Beckett as Talia al Ghul. So, will they or won't they use Frank Sinatra's 'Witchcraft' and some of 'That Old Black Magic' to make Caskett come together to make a 'Nice 'n' Easy' future for Castle and Beckett? I own nothing related to Castle, Batman:Arkham City or the songs of Frank Sinatra. No infringement of copyright meant.
1. Chapter 1

**1: Beckett's Costume**

It was Halloween, once again, Beckett thought, her shoulders dropping as she shuddered, her fingers crossed, hoping that her shift would break the curse of doom and gloom that surfaced every year, on this fated date, which was mostly spent spreading the ravages of Halloween 'gone wild' in a boisterous attempt at cloaking NYC in full-fledged phantom fear, or so it seemed to her. And it was raining. This was a day that made her very thankful that she didn't have a night shift anymore.

Castle was having a party at the Old Haunt, which he had purchased and then had refurbished, quite beautifully. He wanted to show it off and had decided that Halloween would be the perfect time to do so. It was an apropos venue for the Old Haunt's grand opening week, ending on 'All Hallows Eve' before the hallowed Day of All Saints would begin.

That was all anyone at the precinct had talked about since he had brought it up: she was sick of hearing about it and had no plans to go. His ego had been stroked enough with the fiendish amount of chatter that had gone on and on and on inside and outside of the building.

She was going to go home at the end of shift and draw a hot bath filled with cherry scented bubbles, open the bottle of Beaux Freres, Pinot Noir ''Upper Terrace'' (Willamette Valley) 5 Liter, 2016 that she'd purchased with her bid of half the retail cost at the 1PP gala two years ago, fill her largest wine glass with it, and then slip into her bath and begin to detox from the effects of having been forced to absorb too much Castle everything over the last two weeks.

A DB call came for them at ten and they got there in no time, as it was close to the precinct. It soon turned into a Jack shot Jill in a jealous rage case when Jack confessed, and it was processed by early afternoon. Castle then left to finalize the party arrangements, Kate breathing a large sigh of relief when he did. The rest of the time was spent catching up on paperwork and then the shift was over.

Lanie came in dripping wet as a round of thunder could be heard throughout the floor, she'd come to meet Espo because they were going to get ready and go to the 'party' together around seven or so. She wished them a Happy Halloween – and that was when the trouble started.

Lanie stopped dead in her tracks. Her head spun around so fast to look at Kate that seeing Lanie do that almost gave her a headache, "What, girl? What did you just say?"

"Have a Happy Halloween."

"You! You're not coming? Why? Why aren't you coming?" Lanie asked incredulously.

"I'm tired and now, I have a headache", Kate said: _thanks to you,_ she thought as she put her hand to her forehead and started rubbing it.

"No, no you don't. I'm not buyin' that." Lanie said, shaking her head in disgust and looking at Espo before saying to Kate, "You're coming with us, we'll be at your place at 7:30 sharp and you be ready, ya hear."

Kate groaned and said, "I don't have a costume, so nothing to wear, can't go."

Lanie looked at her with an unscrupulously sinister smirk and slowly said "Oh, yes you do."

"What do you mean by that?" Kate squawked.

"Remember when we were looking for your red leather purse a month ago and went rummaging through your closet? I found that strikingly sexy Talia-al-Ghul costume you had buried in the corner of it. Well, that outfit would be perfect for tonight, don't you think?" Lanie asked as she looked at Kate with a 'don't you dare mess with me' expression on her face.

Kate caved with a heavy sigh. "Ok, I'll do my best to be ready on time, but please plan to come up to get me. I'm not sure I should wear that costume out in public all alone, I'll need some protection."

Espo, who had stayed silent during their discourse, suddenly looked at her and said, "What kind of costume is this? Are we going to need a bouncer?"

"Shut up, Espo," Kate growled.

Lanie looked at Kate and Espo and said, "All right, come on, let's all get out of here. We have a lot to do."

Kate hurried home, deciding on the way that she might as well go all out and try to look as devastatingly desirable as possible, hoping that if she could pull it off Castle would be so affected by her brazen costume that he'd be struck speechless. Without his words to shield him from his often-foolish actions, she was hoping that he'd keep his distance.

She'd already been having trouble restraining her responses to the more than ample amount of attraction she seemed to have for him, and she saw no need to test the waters of her powers of resistance to his constant onslaught of attention and far from subtle advances. She sensed that she was near her breaking point…aw shoot…why try to fool herself: going to this party was a bad idea and she knew it.

As soon as she got into her apartment and had hung her raincoat up to dry, she kicked off her shoes, stripped off her clothes and showered. She put on her make-up with extra time taken for her eyes to make them dark, sexy and smokin' hot, to go along with the black cherry gloss that was coloring her lips. She'd done her hair with exaggerated care: allowing it to slither sensuously down her back, swirling over her neck and shoulders, and offering an open invitation for them to be nibbled on and kissed. She knew that Lanie would fix her hair better if needed. Then she got the costume out to try it on and see if it would still fit, as it had been several years since she had put it on. She was hoping that it wouldn't fit and then she would have an excuse not to go to the 'Haunt' that Lanie would have to accept.

It fit like an expensive leather glove and displayed her figure beautifully. The soft black leather bodice with spaghetti straps showed her shoulders and arms quite well and pushed her breasts up nicely, leaving no doubt about her body being naked underneath. The lacing in the front formed a narrow V with her skin boldly showing through it: starting at her breasts but getting narrower and ending a couple of inches above her navel.

Her midriff was bare. Her supple black leather skirt was a custom diagonal wraparound: dropping below her knees in back but open high at the center of the front where the two sides wrapped across each other, giving a view of her legs stopping slightly more than halfway up her thighs. Her legs looked stunning as the skirt showed them off. The waist of the skirt dropped to a small V at the front, matching the shape of the V ending of her bodice.

The wrap stayed decent where it crossed over her legs, so her exposure limits were thankfully not transgressed. Even with her black leather ankle strap stilettos the outfit stayed within, though barely passing, the code of decency, but was otherwise so sinfully incinerating as to be beyond compare. When Kate was finally done she had become an alluring, tempestuous vision of wanton walking seduction. _Castle might be in danger of having a heart attack when he sees me,_ she thought. Oh, how she loved Talia-al-Ghul and Batman, they made such a sterling couple.

She had just finished getting ready when her ride knocked on the door. She took a deep breath as she opened it and there they were: Lanie coming as Foxy Brown and Espo as Zorro. She laughed with delight when she saw how great they looked, and finally began to think that maybe the night might not go so badly after all. She silently worked at cutting off the whispers _of 'bad idea', 'bad idea', 'bad idea',_ that were fretfully floating through her mind until she finally shut them down and left the lot of them behind.

Lanie checked her over and simply said, "You look breathtaking, absolutely spectacular, perfect in every way. Castle's gonna be speechless."

"I doubt that we could be so lucky," smirked Kate as she turned to look at Espo.

His mouth was opening and closing, and his eyes were glazing over when she looked at him. "Lanie, what's wrong with him?" she asked.

Lanie looked at him and said, "Don't know, you'd think he'd never seen you when you were working Vice, wouldn't you?"

"Do you think this is too much? Maybe I shouldn't go with you or at all?"

"No, Kate, you look wonderful and you've kept within the bare limits of decency, as long as your costume doesn't fail. You should be safe. Grab your trench coat and come on, let's go."

Thank you for reading and taking the time to follow, favorite and review. Reviews are appreciated and will be acknowledged.


	2. Chapter 2

**2: Rick as Batman**

Castle had left the precinct a bit puzzled by Beckett's attitude and a little worried that she might not show up at his party, but still hoping that she would. Last year she'd gone to his party at the loft and had seemed to have a good time then, but he never really knew what was going on either inside or outside of her head except when they were theorizing and completely linked in sync. Boy, did he love it when they synced like that: it was almost like having sex or at least heavy foreplay with her, dangerously exciting and completely fulfilling when they'd combine their thoughts enabling them to capture and convict the murderous, conniving killers on their watch.

He had decided to be Batman instead of Superman because he knew how much she liked the 'Bat' and was always calling the loft his 'Bat Cave'. He would return the favor by calling her his Robin, which always made her mad. He smiled at that: teasing her was fun.

He'd made a point not to tell anyone who he was going to be and had purposely not asked her anything about who she would be cloning with her costume. He thought it might be Elektra, as she often mentioned her when they would argue about the super heroes in the graphic novel world. He thought it would be very funny if she should show up as Lois Lane but was pretty sure she wouldn't; because he often suggested that he would like to be Superman and she could be his Lois Lane, if she wanted. Her usual response to him about that was to reach for his nose.

He was awakened from his thoughts when his mother yelled at him, "Richard, what are you doing moping around here? There's work that needs to be done before the party! Come on, get over here and help me put these things in the car so we can get to the Old Haunt and finish setting up. I don't want to have to hurry getting ready for the party, do you? It's going to be a long night and I need to pace myself."

"Oh, Mother, don't worry. You'll make a perfect Auntie Mame," he said with a smile, "Where's Alexis? Have you seen her, because I haven't?"

"I'm here, Dad," Alexis said, coming down the stairs dressed as Maid Marian.

"Who's going to be your Robin Hood?" Rick asked.

"I don't know, Dad, maybe I'll find him at your party, or later at Paige's. This could be a very magical night for me, you know."

"I sure hope not," Rick mumbled to himself scowling: thinking once again, _I sure hope not_.

"What's that, Dad? What did you just say?" Alexis asked, frowning at him.

"Nothing, Pumpkin, just please be careful and call if you need anything, ok? Just call."

"Sure Dad, I will. I thought I'd stay here and wait for you and Grams to get back and go with you to the bar first, and then I'll use the town car you have on call for tonight to get to Paige's."

"Perfect," he said.

Martha and Castle arrived at the bar with plenty of time to finish setting up for the party. Things had gone smoothly even with it raining, and they got back to the loft with a little time to spare before they had to put their costumes on.

"So, Richard, do you know what or who Katherine is planning to be tonight?"

"No Mother, I don't. I don't even know if she's coming."

"What do you mean by that, kiddo? Why wouldn't she come?"

"I don't know. She hasn't said anything to me about the party since I brought it up. Everyone else at the precinct has been talking about it non-stop, though. I think it's time to get ready, Mother." Castle said, trying to change the subject and stop his mother from depressing him with her questions about whether Kate would or would not be coming.

"Richard, you look magnificent!" Martha said when she saw him. "That costume really suits you. It shows off your muscles and your eyes look fantastic with your mask: it makes them appear so deep blue. You look every bit as good as any Batman has ever looked in any of the movies. I'm sure you'll be fighting off the ladies at the Old Haunt all night and if Katherine doesn't show up, well, you won't be alone for long."

 _Yes, I will_ , he thought, _because Kate's the only woman that I want to show up, and if she doesn't I'll be going over to her place to find out why as soon as I can get away_.

"Alexis, it's time to go. Grams and I are ready," he called up the stairs.

Alexis came down a few minutes later and stopped right in front of him saying, "Dad, you look so good. I mean it, really, really good. You're my favorite Batman now. I bet Beckett's going to love you as Batman. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees you. She likes Batman a lot, you know.

 _Yeah, I know she likes Batman a lot, but me as Batman maybe not so much_ , he thought. However, Alexis's reaction filled his heart with hope.

They got into the town car: arriving at the Old Haunt with plenty of time to get out of it, get inside and get their drinks before a festive crowd of Halloween trick-or-treaters came bursting through the door.

The party had begun at six but now it was almost eight, Castle noted when he checked his watch. He hadn't seen Beckett come in, and he'd been looking for her everywhere just in case he missed her entrance. He was getting ready to start looking around for her again when he heard his name called out.

"Castle, hey Castle, need some help here for a minute please," his top bartender yelled at him. He'd been working with Brian for a few minutes, so he had his back to the front door getting a bottle off a shelf when the sound system, filled with Halloween songs or those with Halloween suitable song titles, started playing Frank Sinatra singing "Witchcraft". That was when he looked up at the mirror on the wall behind the bar and saw Kate coolly surveying the room as she took off her coat and entered.

She was gorgeous! He couldn't believe what he was seeing, his jaw dropping as he turned to get a better view. She'd come as Talia-al-Ghul and taken his breath away: she was the sultry epitome of erotic sin, standing in his doorway. She was bewitching. _She had to have dressed like that just for him: he couldn't stand it if she had dressed like that for anyone but him. Did she know he was going to be Batman, or was it fate that they were costumed as a mated couple on this night of all nights?_

When he looked at her again their eyes met. He froze, captured by her gaze. He watched her mouth come open as she slowly licked her lips and saw her falter when he licked his in response. _She seemed lost, uncertain what to do_ , he thought: _not his badass Beckett but still his woman to pursue_.

He started toward her, a possessive demeanor in his stride, even though he knew he should cool down; let the length of his aroused reaction to her in her costume recede to acceptable proportions before he showed himself to her or anyone. He was, however, unable to ignore the mysterious pull she had on him, and continued going forward to her, his goal. He figured he'd get one shot at seducing her so his plan, whatever it was going to be, would have to take hold on the first try. _He needed to think_ , he thought.

He saw her turn her head, and when he looked where she'd begun to walk, saw Lanie as Foxy Brown with Espo as Zorro in a corner holding drinks in their hands and Ryan as St. Patrick standing right behind them.

He was having trouble believing that Beckett had come as Talia-al-Ghul: a truly badass force to be reckoned with: who, in the world of Batman, was often his lover and had even had a son with him. He was stunned as he watched Kate go to their friends, numb to anything that wasn't her: his body filled with a fierce flame that burned deep as it coursed through him and, when gone, left an aching abyss of want. He wanted her and soon.

Seeing her up close, she appeared almost naked, he realized, his blue eyes darkening as they drank her in: taunting him with the expanse of her silky, lucent skin on display for all to see, and proffered with aplomb. Because she'd come as Talia, he felt, for sure, that fate had sent her to him as Batman, in an acknowledgement to him that indeed, she was his very own superb, sublime soulmate, defining the spectrum of his desperately, desired destiny as no woman ever could before and no woman ever would again. He staggered when the awareness of what the truth of his feelings for her meant. He was in love with her: impossibly, incredibly and irrevocably in love with her.

With his acceptance of his discovery about his feelings for Kate, still shaken but also strengthened by them, he finally felt like he'd gotten himself under control. He slowly sauntered over toward his Talia and their friends, catching part of a conversation that she and Lanie were having. Lanie was saying, "Stop it, Kate, coming here was not a bad idea. Get that nonsense out of your head, calm down and have some fun."

"You're right, Lanie, this wasn't just a bad idea, it was a disastrous idea. I feel too undressed doing this. I'm tired and I'm leaving."

Batman had quietly come up behind her and, slightly leaning down, put his arms around her. _He felt good_ , she thought. Lowering his voice to a sexy bedroom level, it vibrated into her ear "Oh, no you're not, not leaving now, not now that I just found you, Talia. I've been looking for you since the doors were opened, waiting for you, Kate, and now I've got you, I don't have any plans to let you go."

Swallowing the desire he had just induced, she tried and failed to wiggle out of his grip. The only thing she accomplished was to arouse herself more than she already was, along with the added embarrassment of him having to hold her up as her weakened legs began to buckle at her knees. She'd been too late to make an easy escape from him, and she was certain that he'd felt her intractable erotic attraction to him. Her body wanted to be his: no doubt about it, but her mind had severe and solemn reservations regarding any off the job relationship that they could easily slip into. Her inner mixed messages were making her miserable. She needed to go home to get some peace from the current should-we-should-we-not battle being fought inside of her.

He felt her shiver when he tenderly nipped her ear and whispered, "Batman has found his woman and you are that woman, so let's get started and have some fun tonight. I'll make sure you'll like what we do together and won't be disappointed."

She felt the blush surge over her in concert with her continuing arousal and, enraged at what his whispered words implied, tried and failed again to push away from him. Somehow she managed to turn herself around in her attempt to escape, but then made the mistake of looking up to see his face as she was growling, "Castle, let go of me, you arrogant egotistical jer…" when suddenly she found herself sinking into the fabulous sea of his deep blue eyes framed within his Batman mask: the sensation making her weak. Almost swooning, she softly sank into him with a stifled moan.

That was when an alarm went off in the bar, and an announcement was made that the voting for best costume of the night would be ending in thirty minutes, at half past nine, with a reminder that each person could only cast one vote. Prizes would go to the top three costumes receiving the highest number of votes.

Batman asked Lanie, "Do you know if she had anything to eat after I left today?" as he handed Kate to her.

"Nothing that I know of," her friend replied.

"Ok, I'll have a sandwich and some juice sent over for her. I think she needs something to eat. Will you try to see that she eats it? I've got to go and manage the counting of the votes for the Costume Contest and then give out the prizes for first, second and third place, so I won't be back with you guys for about an hour."

"Sure." Lanie said, thinking: _He must have some plans for Batman and Talia tonight the way he's acting. Good, Kate needs to have some fun_.

"Lanie, what were you two whispering about?" Kate asked.

"Nothing really, Batman just said he was going to have something sent over for you to eat. That's all. Oh, and that he had to go and take care of the Costume Contest stuff."

It wasn't long before her food arrived, and Talia had to admit that she started to feel better as she was eating it. The counting of the costume votes had taken place and the winners were announced as she finished her meal. Those who won were unknown to her and her friends, but the winning costumes were exceptional. Kate had been waiting and watching for an opportunity to slip away and grab a cab to take her home and she finally found it when Lanie announced, "I'm going to the Ladies room to freshen up, Kate. You wanna come too?"

"No, I'm good, think I'll just sit here while you're gone," she replied. She knew Lanie was asking Espo to keep an eye on her when she saw his head turn towards her after Lanie left. She waited a couple of minutes and then went over to Espo and said, "I've decided that I should follow Lanie's example and go freshen up too." She headed toward the restroom while Espo watched her go, but, as soon as she was out of his sight, she turned around and crept back into the bar; keeping the crowd between her and him until she reached the entrance and made her escape, leaving her coat at the coat check. In her outfit, she had no trouble hailing a cab and was home in record time, grateful that the rain had taken a breather for a while.

* * *

Thank you for reading and taking the time to follow, favorite and review. Reviews are appreciated and those that can be will be acknowledged.

There is one more chapter to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**3: Caskett's Halloween**

She sighed a long sigh and yawned as she walked through her door and leaned back on to it after it was closed. Bending down to unbuckle the ankle straps of her shoes, she took them off and, picking them up, walked into her bedroom and began to get out of her costume. It was a quarter to eleven when she drew the bath she'd planned on drawing earlier in the day and got the wine to go with it. What a night, she thought, as she climbed into her tub, _I just managed to dodge the sexual bullet that Castle shot my way. Sure, don't know how many more I'll be able to dodge though, might as well face it, I want him, he turns me on so much, I don't know what to do_.

Her bath over and her hair hanging loose to dry, she toweled off, threw on her robe and went to her kitchen to make some coffee. The coffee had just started brewing when someone knocked on her door. She thought it might be trick-or-treaters and intended not to answer; but then her phone started to ring, and she couldn't very well pretend she wasn't home. Thinking it was Lanie, she opened her door with a defiant scowl, only to find her Lothario nemesis, still costumed as Batman, smiling down at her, all wet with rain drops rolling off his coat and splattering weakly to the floor.

"What do you want now?" she spat out as she tried to block him from entering her apartment. Calmly pushing his drenched self into her home, he hung his coat onto the hook attached to the back of her door. He picked up the bag of treats that he'd brought with him, while still smiling down at her, and said in a low gravelly voice resonating over her body and making it tremble with desire, "I've brought some double dark chocolate cake, with white chocolate icing and dark chocolate cherry ice cream for us to enjoy as we top off the night. Is that coffee I smell? That's great. It'll go well with our dessert. Now, please let me in the kitchen so we can get started."

The chocolate dessert would be good, she thought, so, shrugging her shoulders, she let him go on in, saying, "I'll be back in a minute I just need to put some clothes on, I'm getting cold."

"You don't need to go to all that work, I'm sure I could make you warm and keep you that way, if you would only let me." Batman softly crooned.

"I think not," she gasped while trying to defy the liquid heat pooling in her core, "I don't see that happening."

"Well, maybe you're not looking in the right place," he smirked, "but that's no matter, I'd be more than pleased to show you where to look, if you're interested, that is."

"Not yet, but maybe later, Batman. Right now, Talia wants dessert."

"Whoa!" he said, "wait just a minute, Kate, I don't see Talia here, do you?"

"Aw, come on Castle, you can't mean what I think you mean, I'm not putting my Talia costume back on just to eat dessert. No way."

"Please," he said, "don't you get how much fun it would be to let Talia and Batman, just the two of them alone together, enjoy dessert and each other on this, one and only, Hallowed Eve?"

"All right, I'll do it on one condition." Kate said seriously, thinking, well actually, hoping, that if they scratched their collective physical attraction itch it might go away or at least simmer down, all the while knowing it was a long shot at best.

Suspecting something slightly evil might be on her mind, Batman raised an eyebrow in appraisal as he looked into her eyes while carefully considering the gambit in his reply, "What's the ruse?" he queried.

"You can't flirt with me, make any sexual comments or advances to me and have to keep your hands off me for two whole weeks beginning Monday when we go back to work. If you agree to that I'll be Talia to your Batman until I have to get ready for work on Monday morning."

"Deal!" he said, "Can I help you put the costume on?"

"No. Deal starts when I have finished putting it on and have become Talia, but I promise not to take any longer than I have to," she laughed, as she ran into her bedroom and shut the door.

Batman, after looking around her apartment for a few minutes, went into the kitchen and finding plates, cutlery, and coffee mugs, began putting things together for their dessert filled feast. He thought it was taking more time than it should for her to complete the transformation from a naked Kate wearing only a short robe to a naked Talia costumed in a dynamite outfit; but she was a woman after all, and so he had to believe that she would appear when she was finally ready. Sooner or later.

He had just finished washing and drying his hands, when he heard a low whistle come from Talia and then she said "Hello, Batman. What have you been doing while I was gone?" in a voice that almost perfectly matched the one used by the actress who played Talia in the "Batman: Arkham City" video game that he had at his loft. It was thrilling to hear, all at once sexy and sinful, caressing his entire body and leaving him wanting more, so much more. Suppressing a shiver, he turned to look at her. She was magnificent, a vision of badass sensual innocence and he noted quickly that she had redone her hair and make-up, which, he realized, was why it had taken her so long to get ready.

 _Well, she'd certainly spent her time wisely_ , he thought, _as she'd definitely whetted his appetite_. But he knew he would have to wait until after they'd consumed the more ordinary dessert he'd laid out on her table before he'd get to consume the more extraordinary dessert she presented with her costume. He took a deep breath and walked over to her saying, "The chocolate dessert is ready," and, crooking his arm for her to take hold, he escorted her to their table.

He seated her and felt her stiffen, then relax into his hand as he ran his fingers lightly across her back, watching goosebumps gather in the wake of their command, making him aware that she was as turned on as he was.

They ate quietly for some time, in an easy silence, as they enjoyed their desserts. Talia went to get a second coffee, asking Batman, "Would you like more coffee or something else?"

"I think it's time for something else, don't you?" he asked, showing her a waggishly naughty smile and winking at her. She shook her head at his corny behavior but played along and, raising an eyebrow, said in her most tantalizing Talia voice, "What did you have in mind?"

"Let's dance, I'd like to dance with you," he said, walking over to her sound system and turning it on to the songs he'd programmed into it while she was changing. He took her hand and pulled her tight into him and they began to move to Frank Sinatra singing "Witchcraft". She couldn't hide her sharp intake of breath before she melted into him and put her head on his shoulder, but when the song was over, and she started to pull away, he held her closer. Then Frank came back on with "That Old Black Magic" and she snuggled back into his broad chest resting her head on his shoulder again. When that song was over, she stayed in his arms and Sinatra's "Nice 'n' Easy" came on, leaving her to think how relaxed she felt and how good it was to be surrounded by his arms. She thought that she might be able to dance with him like they were dancing all night long.

Suddenly there was a brilliant strike of lightning, followed by a deafening roar of thunder, and her apartment shook a little as her lights blinked off then on again. They looked into each other's eyes. Batman bent down and softly placed his lips on hers and when he ran his tongue between them she opened for him and ceded to his gentle demands until, simmering with erotic need and out of breath, they both came up for air.

He swept her upward into his arms and took her to her room and, using all the restraint that he could muster under the scorching circumstances of their impatient desires, stripped her and placed her on her bed. After shedding his clothes and laying down next to her, he began the slow and lovely process of possessing her while enclosing her in the passionate paradise of their love for one another until they fell asleep within each other's arms.

They woke up still together on All Saints Day and spent it emotionally and energetically cementing their newly found bliss and when Castle asked her, "Talia, what about our agreement?"

She responded with a satisfied sultry tone in her voice, "The deal is, Batman, that I think, considering our circumstances, all past deals should be null and void, don't you?"

He nodded yes and kissing her thoroughly slid down her body and began to thank her for relieving him of his debt to her and effectively sealed their deal for a 'happily ever after' future.

… and that "Guys and Dolls" - is how, with a little help from their friends and "Witchcraft", on a dark and stormy Halloween night, Beckett and Castle came together as Talia and Batman and created their very own Caskett graphic novel.

The End.

* * *

AN: A great big thank you to Garrae for your encouragement and help. ;)

Happy Halloween! ;) to everyone and Thank You All for reading, quietly reveling, reviewing, and taking the time to follow and favorite. Reviews are appreciated and those that can be will be acknowledged.


End file.
